Someone Like You
by Nina.4444
Summary: Songfic Adele Someone like you...Kensi says goodbye


_Song fic: Adele, Someone like you_

_Love the song if you can, get your hands on it and have a listen...hopefully it's your cup of tea...if not ...I still hope you enjoy the story..._

_Oh and please review xx_

**Someone like you**

It was a beautiful street. The arms of the lush trees arched over the road shading it from the harsh sun and littering the footpath with their glorious, golden leaves. Each side was lined with beautiful houses. Sandstone, old, traditional, beautiful. Perfect for a family.

She didn't suit this street.

She would have...once.

She would have suited it many years ago. When she was happy, carelessly so. Ready to be married. A lifetime ago. Now she was the one sat in the car on the street she had always wanted. Waiting.

She wondered if she'd ever be ready for a street like this one again.

_**I heard that you're settled down, **_

She had no idea what she was doing. She knew it was wrong. Knew she shouldn't be there but she couldn't help herself. She'd left the office heading for home. It had been a day from hell. She'd gotten half way. She'd at least started off heading home. But as she sat at yet another set of traffic lights she simply chosen the one that was green. The direction she could go on. She knew that she should wait. Just several more seconds and she would be safely on her way. But no, she needed it. She'd promised Hetty she wouldn't go. But she needed to. She had to.

Had to know. Had to see it for her own eyes. See him.

Eric's computer had told her he was happy. Told her he had a family, a wife. A house, a street, a dog, a steady job. He had it all. All they'd ever wanted.

But she had to see it.

_**That you found a girl and you're married now, **_

She was happy for him. She wanted him to be happy. Wanted him to have it all. He deserved it all.

He looked happy. She was beautiful and he was just as handsome as ever. He had grinned at her across the top of the car and Kensi watched her walk around the car into his arms letting him hold her tightly. They were the picture perfect couple. Perfect wife and husband as they walked up the stairs into the house. He carried the bags and she fished the keys to the door out of his pocket letting him in only after he stole a kiss from her,

_**I heard that your dreams came true, **_

Eric's computer had told her he was happy. Told her he was happy.

And it was right. He was happy, he was married. He was perfect. His life was perfect. She was perfect. He had everything he'd wanted.

A wife, a house, a family.

Kensi felt the lightning bolt of pain cut through her chest as the white door shut. Shut her out.

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you, **_

She could see their smiles, the love in their eyes. She could hear their laughter.

Her brown hair glistened in the sun. She had brown hair. And brown eyes.

She liked the house and the street. But there was more. There had to be more, of course there was more.

She'd always hoped he'd find her. There'd always been some part of her; no matter how small it was that just hoped that one day he'd find her again. Now she felt stupid. All these years. She'd been waiting. Waiting for him. Waiting for him to find her, to come back to her, to love her, to marry her, to build a family with her.

Like they'd always planned.

She'd been waiting.

And he'd been living. He'd been getting married and buying houses and getting dogs and living. And she'd been waiting. For him. For a married man.

The first tear trailed down her cheek falling off her chin staining her jeans.

_**Old friend, why are you so shy? **_

Why hadn't he gone looking for her?

Why hadn't he ever tried?

What was wrong with her? Didn't he love her? Had he ever loved her?

But he hadn't. She shook her head sending another tear flying. She'd been stupid. She had to stop loving him. Waiting for him. She had to stop.

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,**_

She didn't want to. She wanted to storm into the house. Knock on the door and ask him outright why he never looked for her. If he'd tried, If he had _ever_ thought about it. Thought about her. Thought about them. What they could have had.

Had he loved her? 

**What'd you think? Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know...**

**Do you think I should keep going?**

**Nina xx**


End file.
